


Thursday

by Krupka123



Series: For Josh [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A series of letters for somebody, Josh is a poet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:02:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krupka123/pseuds/Krupka123
Summary: A series of works forJosh Appreciation WeekPart four - Serenity





	Thursday

I was walking in the park today. It’s a good feeling. The air around me whispered an old song to the leaves on the trees, the stars were bright and beautiful and the moon was shining on my path.

I was thinking about you. How you often walked with me, without a single world. But we doesn’t needed to speak. Our presence was enough for each other.

My past three letter for you...I hate them. I hate every single word I wrote. But they are a part of me, as I have arms and legs, so I put them in the box, hidden on my secret place. I am glad you will never read them. 

I am ashamed of what I said to you. How I cowardly handled the situation. I should have managed it better.

But some parts were true. The fact that you have me on your leash. The fact that I am really angry at you for leaving me. The fact that you making bad decision for leaving with them.

Not that I am a better choice. I will be always the worst you could get.

You know, it’s funny, actually. I wrote something almost poetic, I said many things about you, how I love your smile, the way you talk, your eyes, your almost childish look at the world, but when I get the chance to say all those things to you, I panicked and said...what I said instead.

I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I do love you. I want to kiss you and hold you and spend every minute with you, but it’s too late. It’s too late for me.

So I found serenity in work. I am looking for you, that is the promise I made, but I also try to do things now, to truly help our people.

Not to be in the shadows anymore. 

But once I found you, I will tell everything to you. No more secrets. No more lies. No more acting. I will tell you every single thing I have on my mind. And then I will let you go. I promise you this too. 

You will finally be free of me. I am in peace now. No longer the slave of my emotions. And I will do everything I can to make things right and bring you home again.

I promise.

-Josh


End file.
